Sunset Stained Frost
by Song Of A Free Heart
Summary: Jack is mischievous... even when it comes to expressing his affection. A short drabble - my submission for the first day of Jack and Tooth Week. Cover image is from Wingsofgossamer on tumblr, who was kind enough to give me permission to use it!
1. Chapter 1

**The shortest drabble I have ever written... but it's just so sweet...**

**Jack and Tooth belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. (It's kind of nice not to have a disclaimer for all of the Big Four.)**

**Dedicated to WingsofGoassamer!**

_Sunset Stained Frost_

Jack Frost leaned against the spires that made up Tooth Palace, shepherd's crook against his shoulder, watching the Tooth Fairy queen as she fluttered around, giving directions to her army of fairies. Baby Tooth was in her usual place, perched on his shoulder.

At the moment, all his attention was on Toothiana.

She was jewel tones and the flutter of gossamer wings. She was the first kind smile he had received in three hundred years – the first kindness, really. The invitation into the Guardians didn't really count as a kindness. She was a promise kept.

And she was much more.

A breeze picked up among the sunset-stained palace, carrying Jack over to Toothiana's work station, where she was still intent on directing her fairies.

He landed in one of the lattice work windows, toes curling around the cool (now frosted) metal for balance.

"Hey, Tooth."

She turned, amethyst eyes a little wide in surprise as she looked back. But it turned into a smile when she saw it was him.

Leaning forward, Jack pressed a cool kiss to her cheek. He heard her gasp at the touch, and vaguely registered a squeal from Baby Tooth.

He couldn't bite back a grin as the wind picked up, pulling him away, and back to his own work.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you think, and criticism is welcome. I don't think I've ever posted anything so short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Well

**A quick Rainbow Snowcone drabble I did a few weeks ago for an anon request on tumblr. I didn't think it warranted its own oneshot, so I figured I would add it here. XD**

The battle had been long and hard. Jack knew it would be a while before they were all fully recovered. It would probably be a few days before he felt himself again. And he didn't know how long it would take for Bunny's broken leg to heal. Though the yeti's said it should recover just fine, with plenty of time for him to prepare for Easter.

But Pitch and his allies had been beaten back. They had succeeded, and they would have time to recover.

Jack had gone to the North Pole with the others, wanting to make sure Bunny would be okay. Though his heart had been at Tooth Palace, where Tooth had insisted on going to check on her fairies before getting her own rest. She wished Bunny the best, but said she didn't have the energy to go to the pole before she went home.

Jack hadn't had an excuse to go with her without being teased by Sandy and North.

But as soon as he was sure his friends were okay, he flew to Punjam Hy Loo to check on the queen of the tooth fairy armies.

As he arrived on the north wind, Baby Tooth flew up to greet him, chattering excitedly.

"Hey, Baby Tooth," he grinned, letting her nuzzle his neck. "Where's Tooth?"

She led him to the top of one of the tallest spire. There was no door, only golden arches draped with dark pink chiffon curtains swaying in the little fairy flew through one of the curtains, but Jack pulled up to a stop, realizing he was outside Tooth's personal quarters. It wasn't exactly a place he could go barging in.

After a moment Baby Tooth flew back out, looking at him in a way that clearly asked why he hadn't followed her in. She chirped what what probably a "keep up!" before flying back through the curtain.

He pushed the curtain aside careful as the wind carried him through the archway and set him on the cool stone floor. Glancing around, he saw the bed on one side of the circular room, and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw Toothiana curled up on top of the thin blankets, fast asleep.

His grin grew, frost spreading across the floor every time he took closer to her.

When he reached the edge of the bed, he ran a hand carefully over her plumage, smoothing the feathers into place. She smiled her her sleep, curling into a tighter ball.

Jack leaned down and kiss her pink eyelids. He felt her lashes flutter against his chin, but she didn't wake up.

"Sleep well, Tooth," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Milk Duds

**I completely forgot about this one! High school AU – something I've never done for Rainbow Snowcone. Very short, but hopefully you'll enjoy.**

_Milk Duds_

"You're impossible," Tooth muttered, grabbing the box of Milk Duds Jack had been eating through out the movie. Well, he had been playing with them more than actually eating them - tossing the candies and catching them in his mouth with annoying skill.

"Hey!"

He tried to grab the box back, but she tossed them to the far side of her family's sectional couch. She held out her arm to block him when he tried to get up.

"I'm only thinking of your teeth!"

"Right." Jack rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you're more interested in dating my teeth than you are in dating me."

"That's not true!"

"I know," Jack smirked.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead… then got up and retrieved his candy.


	4. Chapter 4: Easily Distracted

**Recently I moved across state lines, and before I left I asked my tumblr followers if they would give me some writing prompts for me to work on during the long drive (we clocked in at 2400 miles, incase anyone's curious…). I got some wonderful suggestions, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get more of them done while I was in the car. But I still have the list, and I plan on working through them in between updating **_**Among The Stars**_**.**

**This one was requested by WingsofGossamer on tumblr (seriously, go check her out, she's an amazing artist, incredibly sweet, and a very dear friend of mine). This is her favorite 80's song, and one of mine as well. I hope you like it!**

**Modern AU**

_Easily Distracted_

Jack said she was "easily distracted," and that it could be both frustrating and cute in turn. Toothiana was well aware that others were not so kind, or endeared. She really didn't understand why Jack was dating _her_, of all the girls who would happily have taken her place. But they were dating (one years, two months, and one week as of next Tuesday). He hadn't even taken any coaxing when she had asked him to help her move into her new apartment. She suspected he was just glad she was leaving her old building.

Which brought her back to the fact that she was easily distracted. Especially when it came to packing. (And Jack probably much closer to the "frustrating" part than the "cute" part at the moment). It was why her mother had packed for her when she had left for college. She always got caught up in something – reminiscing over some knickknack, or debating how to pack something that probably wasn't as fragile as she convinced herself it was.

When Jack left to go get a shipping tube to protect all her posters during the move (something she had forgotten in all her runs to the UPS store for boxes), he had asked her to pack the things on one of her shelves while he was gone.

He was due back any minute… and the shelf wasn't even half packed.

She cringed as she looked over the books, papers, odds and ends. Packing should have been simple, but she really had no idea where to start.

But she had told him she would pack the shelf, so she would do her best. She went over to the stereo, turning up the volume in the hope it would help her get to work.

She got the bunch of books neatly lined up in one of the boxes by the time the song ended, and couldn't resist a fist pump. Small accomplishments were better than no accomplishments.

Turning back to the shelf, she reached for the frame that held a picture of her and her four younger sisters, forcing herself to wrap it in a towel and set it in another box without dwelling on it. As she set it down against the cardboard a familiar, synthesized beat came over the stereo.

Her head bobbed to the rapid beat, eyes closing as the music spread through her veins, taking over. Packing forgotten, her hands started a snap and clap rhythm to the distinct beat of the _Sweet Dreams _by The Eurythmics. Her hips started to sway, and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

#

Jack swung his key ring around his finger as he took the stairs two at a time up to Toothiana's third floor apartment. The _stairs_, because the elevator was broken. Again. Hence his reason why he would endure a day of redirecting Toothiana back to the task at hand so she could move into an apartment where he wouldn't lose so much sleep over her safety. He would still lose sleep over it (as often as she tripped over her own feet, he loved her too much not to worry), but now it would be worry about if she forgot to turn the stove off, rather than if she was mugged on her way home from work or classes. He had not been the type to worry this much before he met her.

When he had agreed to help her move he had known it probably wouldn't be easy (he knew his girlfriend too well). But he hadn't realized just how involved it would become. This had been his third trip to pick up something he couldn't figure out how to substitute. The first had been Windex, the second time for more boxes. Now a shipping tube. When she got hungry – and he knew she would, because those granola bars would not hold her over forever no matter what she said – he was not going anywhere. They could order Chinese delivery like any sane couple.

Otherwise they might never finish packing. And she was determined to get her cleaning deposit back, which would mean a thorough cleaning. He had come to the realization he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

He loved Tooth. He really did. Her penchant for distraction could drive him up a wall; but he had made the conscious decision that a relationship with her was worth learning to deal with her eccentricities.

He reached the third floor and started down the hallway. As he got closer to the door he flicked through his key ring for his copy of her key. When he had left he had locked the door… but he doubted that was still the case.

Heaven help him – he would sleep so much better when she was in a safer neighborhood.

Sure enough, the doorknob turned under his hand, letting him in without resistance. He would have to ask if she had an aversion to locks, or if she really just didn't think of it. As soon as he stepped inside he heard the stereo in the bedroom producing a familiar down beat, backed by a synthetic melody. One of their favorite songs.

Shipping tube in hand, he headed back towards the bedroom. The door was already slightly open, and opened the rest of the way with a nudge.

Toothiana's eyes were closed, hands clapping to the beat, her body swaying to the rapid rhythm. (How could someone with almost no hand eye coordination, who tripped over her own feet, be such an amazing dancer? It baffled him.) When the vocals started, her timing was perfect.

Jack smirked, leaning his shoulder against the doorway to watch her. Her dark ponytail bounced with her movements, the jewel toned streaks shining in the bright afternoon sunlight spilling through the open window. The flash of the colored streaks in her hair, and the steady down beat, had a hypnotic affect. And her voice beat Anne Lennox, hands down.

#

Toothiana started on the second part – but stopped when she realized she was joined by a voice that wasn't her or Anne Lennox. It was unbelievable deep and smooth. She spun on her heel to look at her visitor, a cool, familiar hand taking hers as he continued to sing along with the music from the radio.

They had been dating more than a year, and she had never known Jack could sing. Dance, yes. Sing, no. And he was amazing at both. Of course.

He squeezed her hand, giving her a small nod. She understood, grinning as her body began to move to the beat again. Jack shadowed her movements.

The song ended too soon, giving way to some top 40 song she had already heard too many times. Toothiana pouted as he squeezed her hand, let go, and took a step back. He was too much of a gentleman to stand so close without a proper reason.

She watched him go back over to the door and pick up the shipping tube he had leaned against the wall.

"You take care of the posters, I'll pack the shelved," he said with a grin. "We have until tomorrow to get you out of here."

"One more dance?" she asked, doing her best to bat her eyelashes in an attempt to persuade him.

Jack stepped closer, a whisper away, fingers of his free hand skimming over hers as though debating whether to weave them together.

Toothiana met his steady blue gaze, and the whole force of that gaze stole the breath right from her lungs. For the thousandth time she wondered what cosmic clerical error had resulted in her being the one he was looking at with those blue, blue eyes and a tenderness she had started to think existed only in movies.

His hand glided back up her arm, to her shoulder. It sent a shiver down her spine, then another when he leaned down to press his lips against her forehead.

"When you're packed," he said. "Get your posters packed, then call The White Lotus and order dinner. My treat. If you eat one more granola bar I may have to throw up out of sympathy."

Toothiana giggled, accepting the shipping tube, and turning to take down the colorful posters that lined the bedroom wall.

**My apologizes if it's terrible? I don't know. It sounded a lot better in my head?**


End file.
